Flash VS Quicksilver
Flash VS Quicksilver is the 61st episode of DEATH BATTLE!. It featured the two most iconic comic book speedsters: The Flash from DC Comics and Quicksilver from Marvel Comics. Flash is voiced by Anthony Bowling and Quicksilver is voiced by Edwyn Tiong. Description Screwattack & Youtube DC and Marvel clash in a death race, and only one speedster will survive! Who really is the fastest man alive? Interlude (*Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston*) Boomstick: A long, long time ago, mankind began to walk. Wiz: And then, we ran, and ever since that moment, we've been pushing speed to it's very limit, or in this case, past the point of absurdity. Boomstick: The Flash, DC Comics' scarlet speedster. Wiz: And Quicksilver, Marvel's fast-talking Avenger. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick... Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills, to find out who would win....a Death Battle. The Flash (*Cues: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox - Credits*) Wiz: From Wonder Woman to Superman, there's no shortage of DC heroes capable of achieving superhuman feats. But only one is truly synonymous with speed itself. Boomstick: The Flash (Ahhh!) Wiz: But, before he became the Flash, he was only known as Barry Allen. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Like many superheroes, Barry's lacking in the whole, "living parent" department. Wiz: One day after returning home, he discovered his mother had been murdered, and his father had been wrongly convicted of the crime. Boomstick: Knowing dad was innocent, Barry vowed to clear him of the crime and became... a forensic scientist for the Central City Police. ''' (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) '''Boomstick: Buuut dear old dad died before Barry could set him free. Wiz: Wracked with grief, this only strengthened Barry's resolve to find his mother's real killer. Boomstick: And on one fateful night, when he was doing some... sciency stuff, he got struck by lighting! And then fell into some chemicals. Wiz: Now normally, this would be incredibly fatal, but since this is comic books, Allen was imbued with the power to move his body at incredible speeds and became the Flash! (*Cues: The Mission of a Soldier - Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox*) Boomstick: (Ahh!) You're probably thinking "Okay, cool, he's like, fast enough to run across water now," but there's a whole slew of other benefits that come with his new power. Like accelerated healing, enhanced strength, the ability to absorb kinetic energy from others, a brain that works faster than a supercomputer, and the ability to throw lightning. Wiz: To do any of this, Flash draws his power from the Speed Force. An extra dimensional energy source, which, when synced with a living being's bio-electric field, amplifies and distorts their perception and placement in individual time versus time outside their own field. Boomstick: What? Wiz: Uh, in layman's terms, it's kinda like, uh, the Force in Star Wars, but instead of Jedi tapping into it's powers, it's comic book speedsters. Boomstick: I see... (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Think of it as it's own dimension, that the Flash can use as a power source, and also enter on his own whim. Plus, it's pretty handy for getting the Flash out of jams when an author writes him into a corner. Boomstick: Sure...also, while other speedsters like Max Mercury and Wally West use the Speed Force, Barry is actually the one who generates it! And boy, can he do some ridiculous stuff. Wiz: When push comes to shove, he can easily break the speed of light, over 670 million miles per hour. Boomstick: He once rescued everyone from a collapsing apartment building, then used the public library to learn everything he needed to rebuild the whole place, and then he did it, all before the cops showed up! Oh, and he can run on clouds. Wiz: Apparently, he does this by vibrating his feet in such a way that the ice crystals within the clouds are collected underneath him to provide footholds, which is an affront to science! Boomstick: Speed Force, Wiz. Wiz: Anyway, his brain is fast enough to perceive events in less then an attosecond, he once called the Justice League supercomputer slow, which, by the way, processes at one hundred thousand trillion calculations per second. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: The Speed Force also absorbs damage like a shield, because at this point, what can't it do? Make waffles? Probably. He was once blown up by enough grenades to send him flying into a tree, breaking it in half. Wiz: To snap a tree like that, requires at least 70,000 pounds of force. Boomstick: Ouch, but he was up and running around in no time, thanks to Speed Force healing. Wiz; Right, like the time he got stabbed through the leg, but minutes later, stood up and ran fast enough to outrace a nuclear blast, and break the time barrier, yes, I said "time barrier". (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Boomstick: Did you ever hear the phrase, "New 52"? Like, where DC rebooted it's whole universe and everyone's backstories? Yeah, Flash....Flash did that...all of it....Batman's dad told him to. Wiz: You'd think time travel would be an awesome skill to have, but not really in Flash's case. While well intentioned, his hot headed time-hopping adventures usually end up making things worse. Boomstick: Like when he tried to save his mom's life, and ended up ruining the entire universe instead! Professor Zoom: Break the sound barrier and there's a sonic boom. You broke the time barrier, Flash, time boom. Ripples of distortion radiated out through that point of impact, shifting everything just a tiny bit, but enough. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Wiz: Also, it is possible for others to disrupt Flash's connection to the Speed Force, making him lose his abilities. Boomstick: But with fast healing, time travel, extra-dimensional power, he's done a lot for a guy who can run really fast. Barry Allen uses his ring to change into the Flash. Quicksilver (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Magneto*) Boomstick: An amazing man once said, "To achieve great things, one must sacrifice stability and push one's limit past sanity", and few people embody those words better than Quicksilver. Wiz: Wait, who said that quote? Boomstick: I did, last week, when I got my sweet new dune buggy and jumped that lake! Wiz: No, you just said 'hold my beer', and drove it straight into the water. Boomstick: Wiz, come on, stay on topic, Quicksilver goes fast. Wiz: Uh... Yeah, that's true, and I guess your fake quote kind of applies, because Quicksilver's life has been anything but stable. I mean, his origin story is absolutely insanely convoluted. I guess that's what happens when competing movie studios both inadvertently own the rights to the same character. Boomstick: Yeah, don't worry, I got it. Basically, Quicksilver and his twin sister the Scarlet Witch were born Pietro and Wanda to a pair of gypsies named Django and Marya Maximoff. But as babies, they were kidnapped by a guy they call the High Evolutionary. He experimented on the two children, and then returned them to their parents, only now they had super cool powers! But Pietro and Wanda were later tricked into believing that they were the mutant children of Magneto, abandoned by their mother and handed off to gypsies by a cow lady midwife. Wiz: What the hell!? Boomstick: Y'know, it doesn't even matter. They're the kids of gypsies, and they have super cool powers. Wiz: Well, with all the instability in his personal life, it's no wonder Pietro Maximoff has been known to bounce from alliance to alliance, like when Magneto saved him from an angry mob, he joined the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, where Magneto gave him his sleek costume, and his new name: Quicksilver. (*Cues: Avengers: Age of Ultron - Main Theme*) Boomstick: But, when Magneto got his ass kicked, Quicksilver joined the Avengers, because what's loyalty when you can't even keep track of who your dad is? I wish I at least knew WHERE my dad was, though. Wiz: Probably as far away as possible....ahem, well, one benefit in all this hopping back and forth across the line in the sand, is that Quicksilver's had training and experience from both sides of the spectrum, from the likes of Captain America to Mastermind. Boomstick: But really, when your fast enough to disappear in the blink of an eye, who wouldn't want you on their team? After all, Quicksilver is all about speed. He can heal fast, think fast, learn fast, and of course, run around really friggin' fast. Wiz: He can run around an opponent so fast, he forms a tornado, sucking away the oxygen and suffocating them. Boomstick: He can easily run on water, and maintain speeds of more than 700 miles per hour, for extremely long periods of time, and if things are looking serious, he can crank it up even further, and become fast enough to outrun a radio wave. Wiz: Radio waves are a kind of electromagnetic radiation, and thus, travel the same speed as light. Meaning, Quicksilver can run well over 670 million miles per hour. Boomstick: Much like Wiz seeing himself in the mirror every morning, Quicksilver has survived some pretty terrifying things. Wiz: Yeah...hey! He has taken a hit from some of Marvel's strongest heroes, including Hercules, the god of strength himself. Boomstick: He doesn't even flinch at the destructive shockwaves made by his own speed, and one time, he ran up a mountain so fast, he accidentally launched himself into an airplane, and fell 39,000 feet, down into the ocean, and survived! Man, that's crazy to think about. (*Cues: X-Men: Days of Future Past - Welcome Back*) Wiz: Speaking of thinking, his brain can process and retain information so quickly, that he memorized Beethoven's "Moonlight Sonata" by ear, and could play it himself, in just about a minute, a feet which takes an average person years to perfect. Boomstick; Despite having a taste for calming and refined music, he's incredibly impatient, and has been known to lash out in anger and annoyance. Wiz: Why does that sound familiar? Boomstick: You shut your mouth before I shut it for you! Wiz: I rest my case...Quicksilver also has a tendency to run headfirst into danger without thinking things through. Boomstick: Rest your case? I'll rest your case! Wiz: Alright, just don't trip on that... (Boomstick trips on something and falls hard) Boomstick: (Groans) I hurt my balls...just finish the rundown! Wiz: (chuckling) Well, despite his brashness, Quicksilver is a tragedy hardened speed-freak, who I wouldn't cross for even a second. (Quicksilver sees a creature) Quicksilver: Oh, I get it, your supposed to stop me, well go ahead, try. (The creature swipes at him, he dodges and zips around it, punching multiple times, it falls) Quicksilver: Next time, try a little harder. Death Battle Somewhere in New York City, civilians watch in rapt attention at the scene of a burning building. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) A cop car arrives (running a civilian down in the process) and Captain America steps out. A young girl is high up on the building, struggling to breathe. Captain America: "Please stay calm, miss! I'm coming up there!" The girl loses her footing and falls. Captain America: "No!" As she falls, time slows down and eventually stops. (*Cues: The Flash - Fastest Man Alive*) The Flash and Quicksilver arrive on the scene at the same time, both ready to be the hero. Both: "I got her!" Quicksilver: "Wait, who the hell are you? You trying to steal my spotlight?" Flash: "Uh, seriously? Have you been living under a rock? I'm the Flash. All star hero? Fastest man alive?" Quicksilver: "Fastest? Bullshit, that's me. Let's race to Japan!" Flash looks up, and to him, the girl is falling incredibly slowly. Flash: "Well, what the heck? I've got time." Quicksilver: "Ok, on the count of three. Three!" (*Cues: The Flash - Catch Me if You Can*) Quicksilver cheats and runs off ahead of Flash. Barry catches up to Pietro and runs alongside him. Flash: "Hey hey hey! Cheap trick pal!" Quicksilver: "I got another one for you!" Quicksilver punches Flash, knocking him off course. Flash: "So that's how we're gonna do this, huh?" He catches up with Quicksilver and runs alongside him again. FIGHT! (*Cues: Marvel vs Capcom 3 - Theme of Super Skrull*) Barry and Pietro race across NYC and up a building. They jump off and trade blows in midair until Quicksilver catches one of Flash's punches. He shifts behind the Scarlet Speedster and kicks him away. Quicksilver: "Catch ya later!" Quicksilver lands in Central Park and keeps running for Japan. Quicksilver: "Hmph, what a loser!" The Flash suddenly appears amid some trees, then hops back into the race. Flash: "Hey man! Did you miss me?" The two race across the United States, eventually ending up on a California beach. Quicksilver takes the initiative and gives Flash a Polish hammer, flooring him. Quicksilver: "Too slow!" Pietro then starts running around Barry, causing a whirlwind that sucks him up, then pummels the helpless Flash in midair. (*Cues: Unknown Theme*) Quicksilver: "How's it feel to lose, chump?" Flash dodges his last attack. Flash: "Let's turn this around!" Flash spins in the opposite direction, reversing (and reddening) the whirlwind so that it overtakes Quicksilver. Quicksilver: "Agh! What?" Flash knocks his foe out of the cyclone. With both heroes airborne, Flash notices an incoming flock of birds. Flash: "Aw crap..." Barry spins his arms to create a vortex and blow Pietro into the flock... Quicksilver: "Ahh! God damn it!" ...and then uses the birds as a platform to dropkick the erstwhile mutant into the water. Flash races on the water, and Quicksilver recovers and catches up. Quicksilver: "All right Flash, so you're fast! But I'm stronger and smarter!" Flash: "Prove it, tough guy!" They briefly trade blows again. Flash: "Ok, this is getting dumb." Barry speeds ahead... Quicksilver: "...Flash?" ...and the scene changes to a white void, frozen in time. Quicksilver: "The hell? What's going on?" (*Cues: The Flash - I Have To Try*) Flash: "You're in the Speed Force. MY Speed Force. I'm sure you feel it, the raw energy coursing all around you. This is the source of my power. And here, I AM KING!" The Flash, now supercharged, clobbers Quicksilver at super speed. He then charges up a lightning bolt and tosses it at his opponent, knocking him out of the Speed Force and back into real world. Quicksilver flies for miles, screaming all the way, until he is impaled on a sword-wielding statue in Japan. Flash arrives and surveys the corpse. Flash: "Eww... Well, at least you beat me here! Bye!" He runs off. KO! Flash runs back to New York to rescue Lily Kane while Quicksilver's corpse is visited by a solemn Magneto. Results (*Cues: Justice League: The Flashpoint Paradox- Credits*) Boomstick: Flash Fact: Sharp things hurt. Wiz: As fast is Quicksilver is, the Flash is just... MUCH, MUCH faster. Boomstick: Quicksilver clearing the speed of light is great and all, but Flash has gone ten times that. Wiz: Which would put him at more than 6 billion miles per hour! Boomstick: Plus, Barry can pull people into the Speed Force and fight them there, giving him a homefield advantage. Wiz: In addition, the Flash's brain can process events in less than an attosecond, and in case you're wondering, 12 attoseconds is the shortest amount of time humanity has ever been able to measure. This means that while Quicksilver's Beethoven feat proved he could think over 500 thousand times faster than an ordinary human, the Flash can think many trillion times faster. He had plenty of time to predict any conceivable action Quicksilver may have taken. Boomstick: Quicksilver had the upper hand in formal combat training, but when you're fighting someone who can move, think, and act WAY faster than you, there's not really much you can do. You could say this battle was over... in a Flash! Wiz:... the winner is the Flash... Trivia *This episode is likely being commemorated for the current season finale of The Flash TV Series and the release of X-Men Apocalypse. *Although the Flash in this episode is Barry Allen, clips of Wally West as the Flash in Justice League and Justice League Unlimited are featured in the interlude. **This is because Flash from ''Justice League ''has Allen's backstory as well as West's. *This is the second Death Battle to show a map of where the fighters are currently fighting. The first was Goku VS Superman 2. *This is the second episode where the winning combatant (Flash) unintentionally killed his opponent (Quicksilver). The first was Hercule Satan VS Dan Hibiki. *This is also the first episode where the version uploaded to Youtube has different music than the original episode. *This will be the ninth episode pitting a Warner Bros and Disney character together after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Luke Skywalker VS Harry Potter, Thor VS Raiden, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. **Likewise, it will be the seventh episode pitting a DC and Marvel character together after Rogue VS Wonder Woman, Batman VS Spider-Man, Batman VS Captain America, Deadpool VS Deathstroke, Iron Man VS Lex Luthor and Green Arrow VS Hawkeye. **This is the second episode where the DC character beats the Marvel character, the first being Batman VS Captain America. Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Death battles Category:Fights made for commemoration Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Animated Sprite battles Category:Fights animated by Kixx6 Category:'Disney vs Warner Bros.' themed Death Battles Category:Fights with voice actors Category:Death Battles with cameo appearances Category:Heroes themed Death Battles